


Cappuccino Supreme

by Bxanie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Mild angst in the middle, Secret Santa, post aqours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Riko, Kanan and Chika part ways after meeting up at a local coffee shop every Saturday. Now, four years later, Riko returns to Uchiura and learns that nothing really changed.Secret santa gift for arcade-gamer-fubuki on tumblr!





	Cappuccino Supreme

_“Do you two want to get a coffee sometime?”_ Kanan had proposed some time ago. It’s the classic first-date proposal and the two of them had head-first fallen for it. Riko thought only she would, but Chika had said yes just as fast as she did. She could still remember the bright sparkling in her friend’s eyes as she called out _“Yes! Please! Next Saturday?”_ It had made Riko’s heart flutter in her chest.

So they had met that Saturday and not just that Saturday, the Saturday after, and the Saturday after that as well until it became a looping cycle of meeting up every Saturday at the local coffee shop in Uchiura. Riko could memorize all of their orders and routine even. Kanan would be there first, already with a cappuccino in hand, she was always sitting at the circle table in the corner of the shop, by the window. She was next, she always placed her stuff down on the table by Kanan before ordering a black coffee. And then finally, Chika would hobble in, looking out of breath. She didn’t even bother putting her stuff down first, she immediately went over to the cashier to order some hot cocoa and a small cupcake with an orange coating. This routine, however simple it may seem to others, had become so dear to Riko - such a treasure.

That ended when Kanan had to move overseas for her diving instructor license.

Chika and Riko still made it a point to come every Saturday, but it felt different somehow. Whenever Riko came in, Kanan wasn’t sitting by the table in the corner by the window, but another couple was. It somewhat hurt that their spot had been stolen by two other people that had no clue how special it was to them. From that point onward, Riko sat at a table close to the display case with the cakes, facing the door so she could see Chika come in after. Chika had even changed her order, from a cupcake with an orange coating to one with mint green, to remind her of Kanan. Riko found it a bit silly, but she wasn’t about to burst her best friend’s bubble.

“So...I heard you were going back to Tokyo in April.” Chika had started, putting her cup of cocoa down on the table. They had been talking for over an hour now, Riko was pretty sure the cocoa had turned cold by now.

“Yes, I’ll be moving my stuff in late March.”

“You’re moving in with Dia-chan?”

“Yes, is that so surprising? She goes to the same university as me. I simply requested to be her roommate.”

“No, not really surprising per se....”

Silence. Chika picked up her cup of cocoa and took a sip. She placed it down again and put both her hands around the cup which had a cute mikan drawn on it on the side. Riko smiled a little, she moved a hand over Chika’s and squeezed it softly.

“I’m not dying you know. We just won’t be able to see each other as much anymore. I’ll still be over for the holidays, I have to visit my family at one point.”

“You-chan is moving to Tokyo too. Some scout wanted her for the national swim team. It seems everyone is moving on with their life.” The orange-haired girl sighed and turned her head away. Her eyes didn’t have that bright spark anymore, it had vanished a long time ago, it left with Kanan to some foreign country.

Riko understood why. When Kanan, Mari, and Dia moved they had promised to see each other as much as they could, but it was still hard. Kanan came over for the holidays and then the second of January she was in a plane in Tokyo again, off to Hawaii. Dia didn’t even show up because she was busy with finals and Mari’s helicopter was delayed thanks to bad weather conditions. It sucked.

“Who says you won’t just find someone else to have fun with in Tokyo? Who says you won’t just grow closer to Dia-chan?”

Riko looked up from her drink and back into Chika’s empty eyes. She sighed and got up, catching Chika’s attention immediately. The pianist grabbed her cheeks from across the table, leaning over to do so, and turned Chika’s gaze to her.

“You’re still my normal monster, Chika-chan. You changed my life for the better. You showed me how much fun being with friends can be, I won’t give up on that. Not now, not ever. I won’t forget about you, I swear,” Riko said with a small smile on her lips.

Riko swore that in that moment, she saw the spark return to Chika’s eyes. Bright, starry red eyes full of excitement and inspiration - The same eyes she had given her that day in the classroom when they met for the second time.

“Let’s make our own miracle, Chika-chan.”

After that, the months passed in the blink of the eye and the coffee dates were forgotten by all of them. They had moved on, created new lives for themselves and gone off to meet other people. All of them were left with an empty gut as if something was missing from their daily lives.

They all knew what.

* * *

 “ _A new year, with new chances. Just take a deep breath. You can do this,_ ” Riko whispered to herself. She pushed her hands into the pocket of her coat and simple wandered out of the train station and into the now rather cold town of Uchiura. It wasn’t nearly as cold as Tokyo, but it was still rather unpleasant.

She sighed and made her way past a bunch of old buildings that had at one point meant so much to her, but only held memories now. When she reached their school building - or well, where it should have been - she nearly broke down in tears. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and kept walking.

Eventually, she stood in front of her old home and next to Chika’s old home. Well, their parents and family still lived there, but was it really their home anymore? Chika had moved to the other side of the country to learn about business management and economy, which was logical considering her entire family was in the inn business. It only made sense that she would take over the inn with her sisters at one point.

“Riko-chan?” Riko felt a new lump form in her throat as she heard that familiar voice behind her. She turned around and spotted the orange-haired girl standing right there.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Tokyo?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

They didn’t say anything for a couple long seconds. Chika put her hands behind her back and stepped towards Riko with a small grin on her face.

“Missed me so much you had to come visit me?” She asked, winking.

“N-No of course not. I just-” Riko’s voice trailed off. She bit the corner of her lip and turned away so she wouldn’t have to face Chika. The orange-haired girl only leaned in closer.

“You just what?”

“Fine! _Ugh,_ you got me. I missed you.” After that Chika stepped back, and burst into a series of giggles, clutching her stomach and shutting her eyes as she laughed her heart out. The laughing made a blush spread across Riko’s cheeks and she held onto her coat awkwardly. Idiot Chika, made her feel so embarrassed.

“You’re so easy Riko-chan.”

 _“S-Shut up.”_ Chika stopped laughing and simply smiled. She stepped forward again, reached forward and grabbed onto both of Riko’s cheeks to turn her attention towards her.

“Ready to create a miracle?”

“What are you saying?”

"Is that a no?”

“No- it’s a….It’s a yes.”

Chika wasted no time. She grabbed onto Riko’s hand and started running in the opposite direction of their home. Riko couldn’t even question what she was doing or pull away, the grip on her hand was way too strong.

“Chika-chan, slow down please, where are we even going?”

“Where do you think?” Riko’s eyes widened upon that statement and she left out a soft gasp. Her lips curled into a smile and she let herself be dragged along, putting in the effort to eventually even catch up with the orange-haired girl and run alongside her - all that training they did for Aqours still showed its effects.

It didn't take long before they were standing in front of the door to the coffee shop where they spend so much time together four years ago. The happy memories, the sad memories, their last moment. Riko remembered she had come there two years ago, when all of them had gone off to their respective colleges. She had sat there all by herself - Drinking a Cappuccino and eating a cupcake for the first time since she came there. She had almost started crying and she had sat there in silence until the barista told her closing time was approaching.

Now, however, she wanted to do nothing but bring happy memories to the surface. With Chika’s hand still in hers, she opened the door to the shop and stepped in. Immediately she felt overwhelmed by the familiar atmosphere, it wasn’t like when she came here by herself two years ago. The smell of freshly brewed coffee, the lighting that was a bit too bright in her opinion and the chatting of young couples and friends all around her - it was nostalgic and caused the tense feeling inside of Riko’s gut to fade away into nothingness.

The tense feeling was even replaced by something else entirely - warmth. Because next to the window, at the circular table, was a blue-haired girl with amethyst eyes typing away on a laptop with a coffee cup next to it. She was focused on her work and didn’t even see Riko approach with her stuff. She dropped her bag and coat onto the chair next to her, like she always did, which caused the diver before her to look up from her laptop and right into her amber ones.  

Kanan's eyes were wide and she let out a soft gasp. She shook her head with a smile, got up and wrapped her arms tightly around Riko. Seconds later Riko felt more warmth next to her, Chika had joined their hug.

Riko couldn’t help the tears forming in the corners of her eyes but when she opened them and looked up she saw Kanan was already crying as well. She let the tears flow and clung to both of them as if her life depended on it.

“I’m home. I’m _home_ _now._ ”

“Welcome home!” The other two both said in unison.

And behind the counter, three orders were already being made: a cappuccino supreme, a black coffee and a hot cocoa with a tiny, orange, cupcake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if my portrayal of ChikaRiko sucks I'm sorry! Also I kinda made this more of a friendshippy thing between all of them I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted! (Also It's kinda on the short side)
> 
> Anyway, better late than never, Here is your secret santa gift Arcade-gamer-fubuki! I hope you have a happy 2018


End file.
